


Jesús Gets Stupefied

by Honeyjoe



Category: Seis Manos (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Foot Jobs, Drunk Sex, Foot Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sock Jobs, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe
Summary: Jesús gets drunk and nearly destroys a bar.  He does his best to make amends.
Relationships: Jesus/OC
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_ Oh shit. _

The entire bar had already cleared out by the time Jesus realized something was wrong.The once lively and raucous speakeasy was not replaced with the ambient humming of faded neon signs, soft guitar music from the lone jukebox, and the groaning of one half conscious man who still laid on the dirty wooden floor.Jesus woozily turned his head side to side. _Where did-what?_ A few of the standing tables were upturned onto their sides and shatter tequila bottles littered the scene. _Weren’t we...having a good time?_ Another pained groan from the injured patron signaled to him that he did not.Jesus started panting heavily and his eyes darted around him.“Oh nnnnooo, not again!Aye!”Clasping his cheeks in disbelief, the bulky behemoth let out a sharp wince.Placing a tender hand on the back of his head, he checked it for some clue.His fingers came back with a little bit of blood.But more interesting, they also reeked of cheap alcohol.“Bot...tle?”The night started to flash back to him glimpses.

_ A beer.Some friendly words.A couple of shots.Shouting?Dancing?It got louder then. _

Nothing else came to mind but looking at the swath of destruction he had left it he figured it wasn’t good.Shaking off the residual head pain, Jesus nervous stepped over to the only other person still in the bar.Tentatively looking over the body Jesus came to the horrifying conclusion.“Oh no, that’s the bartender!Oh man, now he’s never gonna let me come back here!”Looking down at the poor soul, the bartender was laying on the ground groaning slightly.His shirt cling to his body like a second skin, seemingly covered in alcohol.“Did...did I throw my drink at him?Oh man, this is really bad.Gotta do...something?!”Jesus nervously bit at his thumb trying to figure someway out of this.He wasn’t Isabela, there was no way he could think or talk his way out of this one.Silencío probably would have threatened the guy to keep quiet and he just didn’t have the heart to do that.What could he do?All Jesus had going for him was his body and strength. _ Wait, I know what I can do! _

The woozy bartender finally started to awake, gripping his head as he tried to figure out what had happened.Looking up at the ceiling he tried to take stock but didn’t have much time as he quickly felt a strange sensation on his crotch.Glancing down he saw the familiar brown hair of his attacker, boucning up and down on his cock.“What the-?!” The man sat up and was about to yell but Jesús interrupted him.

Popping the cock out of his mouth Jesús pleaded with the bartender.“Please, I’m so sorry, señor!I think I may have gotten a bit too stupefied and went a little wild. I didn’t mean to!” More than anything, he wanted the poor man’s forgiveness. And this was the only way he go about it. At least, that’s what his still alcohol addled mind told him.

The bartender was aghast.“You didn’t mean too?That’s all you can sayOOOH!”

Jesus interrupted the man’s tirade as he swiped his tongue along the full length of his shaft.“That’s why I’m doing this, I truly am sorry.Please let me make it up to you!”The man was about to protest when Jesus slammed his head back down onto his cock.Gently tugging at his balls, Jesus dutifully sucked the man’s cock. _ Gotta make him cum, he’ll forgive me then, right? _

The defenseless bartender sat there as Jesús’ mouth enveloped his cock.His head still was ringing from his headache but now the voracious slurps of a drunken madman filled his ears.He quivered from the pleasure and tried to push the beast off of his dick but only succeeded in running his fingers through his brown locks.“Please...you mustn’t unnnf, do this!”

Jesús slid the cock out of his mouth once again, coating it in a slick sheen of spit.“Does it not feel good?I’m sorry, I don’t get much time to practice this...” Jesús slurred drunkenly. _ Crap crap crap!He’s hating it!Gotta do something... _ He eyes his surroundings for something to help turn the tables but only found tables that were already turned over.“Wait!I can do something else, señor!”Scrambling to his feet and trying his hardest to just fall back down, Jesús scurried away from the man.

The bartender stared at him confusingly.“W-hat are you doing?” he asked warily.

Jesús answered that by setting a not broken chair between the man’s legs.Quickly jumping into the seat, the drunk kicked off his shoes revealing his sock worn soles.“My friends always tell me I’m quite good with my legs and feet during practice.M-maybe it could work here too?”Jesús could have sworn he only said that thought in his head, but seeing the man’s confused face told him other wise.“Uh just tell me if it feels good, señor.”And with a surprising gentle touch, he pressed his socked foot against the man’s cock.

The man let out a soft yelp as Jesús’ cotton sole came into contact with his cock.There was something about the plush sock that made it feel ten times better than his mouth.Maybe it was the fabric, the slight wetness of his sweat, he wasn’t sure.But as the drunken fool rubbed his foot against his cock, the bartender couldn’t do anything but let his head hang back and have the waves of pleasure wash over him.“Oh good god!” he managed to spit out.

“S-sorry!I know they’re kind of sweaty.I was practicing earlier so...”Jesús trailed off as he introduced his other foot into play.Using his left foot, he softly nudged at the man’s balls and pulled them down before letting them roll just across the top of his toes.He bit down on his lip as he intricately worked his feet. _Fuck, this is way harder than I thought.Doesn’t seem like he hates it though._ Glancing at the man, he saw his face contorted into pleasure as his rubbed his sole against his cock. _This is actually kinda...fun.Huh, maybe I can get real stupefied again..._ Pulling up his shirt, exposing his muscle gut, Jesús fiddled with his jeans for a moment before setting his own cock free.Gripping it tightly, he slowly stroked himself as he rubbed and jacked off the man’s cock.Using his free hand he absentmindedly grabbed a nearby bottle of tequila and took a swig.Jesús let out a satisfied sigh, “See, señor?I told you I’d make it up to ya...”

Lost in a haze, the bartender look at Jesús.Seeing him stroke his own hard cock while he played with him was hard enough.But then seeing him also drink from his liquor that he destroyed half of?It snapped him out of his haze.“Hey are you kidding me!?”He grabbed Jesús feet to throw him off but he was just too quick.

“Oh s-sorry!Did you want it like this instead?”Taking another swig, Jesús steadied his gaze and focused as hard as he could.Changing up his feet, he gripped the still stiff cock between the two soles and began pumping the poor cock up and down. _ Come on, focus..... _

The poor bartender had no hope now. The second the drunk fool began jacking him off he couldn’t fight off the pleasure. At the smooth fabric slid around his cock, his breath began to get harder and harder to keep steady. Beads of sweat began to cascade down his forehead as he could feel himself get closer and closer. “Ahh I’m gonna-!”

“Oh hells yeah...” Jesús stroked himself in equal measure with the man.It wasn’t long before he was getting close himself.Licking at his lips Jesús upped the speed and furiously jacked the man’s cock between his soles.

“I’m gonna-ahhhh!”The man’s body convulsed and jolted as shot after shot of thick white cum bursted from his cock.The first few shots landed onto his already soaked clothing but the rest shot closer to home and coated Jesús’ soles in a sticky sheen of sweat and cum.

Seeing the bartender finally release himself, Jesús pumped his cock harder before taking one last swig of tequila.“Let’s...get...real...fucking...STUPEFIED!”Slamming his hand down to the base, Jesús came hard thick ropes of cum all over the bartender, a few even landing onto his feet.Leaving his hand a salty glaze, Jesús drunkenly licked at the liquid now coating his hand.It oddly enough mixed well with the tequila taste still permeating his mouth.  _ Fucking tasty stuff right there....oh wait! _

Remembering what he was doing, Jesús removed his sticky soles from the man’s spent cock.He was back to laying down on the floor again, though more due to exhaustion than to injury.Flicking off the extra splashes of cum from his feet, Jesús hastily put on back his shoes.Ignoring the slick squishy feeling he now had in his shoes he crouched close to the man.“So, we even now?You won’t tell anyone I was here?”

The bartender tiredly looked up at Jesús.He let out a low groan before softly nodding his head.

“Really?Oh señor, you won’t regret it!”Lifting the man up by his collar, Jesús planted a messy and thankful kiss on the man’s lips.“And hey, if you ever wanna get stupefied like this again, just bring me another bottle.I’ll make you feel good real quick!”Playfully licking at the man’s lips, Jesús finally let the man rest on the floor.Getting up to his feet, Jesús buttoned up his jeans and headed out the door. _ I knew I’d find a way out that one.And I didn’t even get caught! _

And that was Jesús last happy thought until he got arrested the following hour. 


	2. Jesús Gets Stupefied pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesús gets arrested. He tries to escape the only way he knows how.

“¡Mentiroso!”

Jesús kicked at the cell’s iron bars, they clanged with a worn sturdiness that assured him they would not bend.

“Hey, calm down back there!” a voice called out. 

Jesús clicked his tongue and sat the on the worn wooden bench, dejectedly gazing at the grimy cell block floor. Looking up and out his little cell window he silently cursed at the midnight sky.  _That lying bartender! He swore he wouldn’t tell anyone I was there. And Isabela and Silencío...can’t believe they’re just let me rot in here! “You did the wrong thing, just accept the week in the cells and atone for your mistake.”_ Jesús balled up his fists and slammed them into his thighs. He felt wronged and he needed to be heard. More accurately, he still felt just enough residual drunkenness to foolishly speak his mind. Standing up he gripped the cell bars. “Hey, come on, señor,” Jesus called out, “Whatever that bartender said was a total lie! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“What?! Are you kidding me?” The voice called out. His arresting officer quickly stepped out from the other room and into the holding area. “Jesús, there was over twenty people in that bar when you went berserk. They ALL called you in.”

A few flashes of faces managed to resurface to Jesús’ memory.Angry faces. “...oh yeah.” _ Guess the bartender didn’t say anything. _

The officer put his hands on his hips.“And what did you mean the bartender?Even though he was the owner of the establishment, he was the only one who didn’t report you.”

Jesús couldn’t even bother to try and hide his smug smile. _Ha!I knew he wouldn’t say anything.Once you get a taste of Jesús, you get stupefied for life!_ The officer’s clang of the steel bars jolted him out of his drifting thought.

The officer narrowed his eyes at him and barked, “Hey!Did you do something to that poor bartender?Is that why he didn’t say anything?”

Jesús gulped.“Umm...”

The officer got angry, “Jesús, I already have you in here for causing a disturbance and destruction of property.If I hear you threatened some poor man’s life I will-!”

“It wasn’t anything like that!”Jesús reached out to the officer but the man just side stepped his meaty clutch.“I just...convinced him to not say anything,” he admitted, trying avoiding the officer a gaze.

The officer was more than displeased.“...Jesús.You do know how that sounds, right?”

“Not like that!I just uh, did him a favor,” Jesús said.

The officer raised a brow, “A favor.”It demanded an explanation.

“Yeah, you know.A favor.”Jesús shamelessly winked at the officer.

“...what.”

“Well he was just laying there knocked out!I felt bad!So I uh, you know started blowing him.He woke up, freaked out, wasn’t accepting my apology blowjob.So I gave him a foot job!He seemed to like that a lot and he came all over my socks.He fell back on the ground then and said he wouldn’t say anything.Well, he nodded exhaustedly that he wouldn’t say anything, but same difference.”Jesús saw the officer’s face turn from surprise to disgust to sickened curiosity.“It wasn’t too bad.Kinda fun actually.”Jesús softly smiled as he thought back to the faithful event that took place only an hour ago.

The officer pinched his brows as he tried to process the information.“You blew him.And you gave him a footjob?Good lord, Jesús...wait a minute.In those, the shoes you’re wearing right now?”The officer pointed at his sneakers.

Jesús inspected his feet.“Huh, yeah actually.I forgot to take them off when I got home.”

The officer’s face was agape.“In those?!When we arrested you?!So you’ve had cum on your socks this whole time?!”

“I guess?”Jesús scratched at his chin, “So what?”

“That’s disgusting!I can’t-ugh!”

“What?”Jesús sat on the cell floor kicked off his shoes and showed off his showed off his still cum soaked socks.“They’re still usable.Just gotta wash them.”

The officer tried to keep himself from lurching.“Oh god.That’s just...ughhh...”

“Alright jeez, calm down.Here.”Jesús took his socks off and balled them up, tossing them into the nearby trash can.“Better?” he said with a wiggle of his tan toes.

“Ugh, you disgust me,” the officer spat, his voice laced with disdain.

“Hey!Don’t knock these!That bartender loved it.”Then Jesús got a devilish grin to grow on his face.“I think you could too...”Silently, he reached his leg up and through the cell, planting his sole against the officers crotch.

The officer gasped and angrily clutched Jesús’ ankle.“Are you still fucking drunk?!I am an officer of the law!You’re insane!”

“Yeah, but you haven’t moved my foot yet...” Jesús said coyly.True to his word, his foot was still firmly planted on the officer’s crotch. _Man, maybe I can still get out of here yet!_ Nudging his foot slightly in the man’s steel grip, his rubbed his foot against something familiar and growing.

The officer’s glare was fierce and his breath a low growl but he didn’t move his hand.Each nudge that Jesús gave him chipped away at his defenses.His cock was stiffening by the second but still he didn’t move.“You are vile...”But despite the poison he spat, his eyes softened as Jesús sole rubbed against his length.

Jesús’ smile was huge now.Getting more comfortable and settling onto his elbows he leaned back continued his attack.Letting out a low moan, Jesús pulled up his shirt exposing his sweaty chest.“Come on now, señor, I can only do so much,” he teased.

The officer bristled at his words.He quickly checked his surroundings before roughly pushing off Jesús’ foot.Undoing his buckle, he pulled out his cock from his jeans, already stiff.“I doubt you could even make me cum,” he said assuredly.

“Heh, you say that now señor.How about we make a deal?I get you to cum, you let me go?”

The officer sneered.“Bring it on.”

“Just you wait, you’re about to get real stupefied...” Jesús purred as he settled the crook of his foot along the man’s cock.It was the perfect fit. _ Alright, let’s start round 2! _ His foot still slightly slick with sweat and cum, his sole glided easily along the length of the officer’s shaft.Shifting his foot up and down he saw the man’s eye twitch just for a moment before closing them.His chest slowly raised up and down as his hand returned back to Jesús’ ankle, its grip far more tender than before.Thrusting slightly against his sole, the officer let out a contented sigh.“Feeling good, officer?” Jesús teased, raising up his other foot and placing it on the man’s cock.

The officer’s eyes snapped open and he let out a low growl.“Would you please just stop talking Jesús and just-“ then he grabbed both of his feet and placed his cock between them “-shut up?”Keeping the slick soles close together the officer began thrusting faster and faster.

Jesús smirked as he let his right hand wander down to his crotch, freeing his cock.Giving it a few tugs, he matched the officer’s fervent pace. _Ha!I’m getting this guy off and now I don’t even have to do anything, he’s doing all the work for me!_ “Heh, enjoying yourself, señor?”

The officer gritted his teeth as he continued to fuck Jesús’ feet. “You confident asshole.” The sweat began to collect and fall off the man’s brow as he held Jesús’ feet tight together. “You get drunk off your ass. You make a mess of my favorite bar. You violate the bartender with your filthy socks-“

“Hey he was into it!”

“-and you have the nerve to hit on an officer of the law!You are vile, you are disgusting...you are-!”

“-about to make you cum,” Jesús finished for him.“Now come on, señor.Fucking shoot it!”

The officer let out one final growl before tossing his head back, thrusting hard between Jesús feet.Slamming balls deep, the officer quivered as his body unloaded and shot thick ropes of cum all over Jesús soles and onto his body.

Splashing his round belly with cum, Jesús let out a moan. _Fucking...real stupefied...now!_ His own body twitched and shook as he shot his own load.His cum mixing with the officer’s, it left his sturdy frame with a slick and salty sheen.Letting out a breath, he gathered a few stray shots onto his fingers and licked it off.“Hmm, needs tequila.Any chance you got a bottle in your desk?”

Jesús’ crass comment snapped the officer from his post orgasmic bliss.Dawning his previous scowl, he threw off Jesús’ sticky soles and hurriedly tucked his cock back into his pants.He stared at the lewd mess that was Jesús’ body for a moment before letting out a small huff.“Heh, you got lucky.”Adjusting his uniform, the man turned onto his heels and started for his desk.

“Heh, yes I did,” Jesús said with a cocky smile.He pulled his shirt back over his sticky body and zipped up his cock.Standing up to his feet he grabbed the cell bars.“Hey, señor.Aren’t you forgetting something?You’re suppose to let me go now!”

The man glanced over his shoulder and calmly raised a brow.“I don’t remember agreeing to that.Now be a good drunk and sober up.You still got a week ahead of you.”And went back to his desk.

The cell block was silent except for the occasional creek of old wood. _This man just scammed me out a free orgasm and now he’s leaving me to rot in this cell for a week._ Jesús’ eyes snapped wide open.His hands threatened to bend the cell bars in half in his grip.

“¡MENTIROSO!”


End file.
